Reunion
by EXPZER
Summary: After news of Balthier's return, Ashe seeks out him out. Set a year after the end of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Letter**

It had been nearly a year now since Ashe had seen them all - her once companions. She had been fortunate enough to stay in contact with each of them after she had reclaimed her throne, though as the days wore on, her life was slowly becoming completely consumed by her duties as Queen.

Time continued.

Things changed.

People moved on.

Such was life.

For a Queen, it was nearly impossible to have any life other than the one set before her by birthrite. Her time was little; her schedule was strict. Being of royal blood had never burdened Ashe before, though - not once. Her sacrifices - no matter how large or small they might have been - were all well worth it to her in the end. The B'nargin name had been resurrected from the constricted betrayals and lies that had once bound together the Empire. Dalmasca had been restored to its former glory from the ashes of a ghost life long forgotten. Ivalice was once again a free people.

The Queen silently made her way down the corridor towards her room. Whenever she was passed by someone, she'd smile towards them as a form of acknowledgement. With her proud chin held high, Ashe appeared alert and aware of her surroundings. One could not recognize the true story behind her dark eyes unless they looked into them. Her story was long and eventful and new chapters were being added to it everyday. Some knew the elements to her story, yet most did not. Ashe was thankful for this - there were some memories she wanted to keep all to herself.

Ashe's coronation had been the event of the year. Everything had been planned out months in advance. It had been a truly remarkable day. Nothing had went astray. Everything had went according to plan. Ashe smiled to herself as she recalled the faces she had met this day - some old, some new. It had been grand seeing all of her former companions again. They had all been so different, yet still the same. She truly could not wait to cross paths with them again.

Now the dark-blonde could think of nothing she would've liked more than to have a nice, long bath and then to feel her soft, warm bed beneath her. Those were the only times she could have peace and quiet, not to mention the peace and quiet to herself. It was a time when the Queen could reflect on her past - on the things she had seen, on the things she had done, and on the friends and comrades she had lost. It was also a time when she could think about the future - Dalmasca's future. Her father had been a great leader, and Ashe was prepared to do everything in her power to surpass his legacy.

Once she reached the east wing, the Queen walked out onto a balcony, savoring a few extra minutes alone as she gazed out at the land. Ashe glanced down at her slender fingers then, and used her thumb to idly brush over the area where her wedding band had once been. She had only recently removed it for good. She had faced the truth, that Rasler was gone, and like her people and her kingdom, Ashe knew she had to move on. She curled her fingers inward and brought her hand to rest lightly against her chest as she resumed looking out over Dalmasca. A few moments, she retraced her steps back inside and continued on towards her chambers.

A short time later, Ashe entered through her bedroom doors. Two servants gently closed them behind her as they took their leave. Ashe's dark gaze immediately fell on the small circular table near the center of the room, where upon it lay a letter. She suspected it was nothing more than another business proposition or perhaps even another marriage proposal. She blew out a deep sigh just thinking about the absurd thought of marrying anytime soon. In the past, it may have been the proper thing for her to do - perhaps it still was - but, Ashe was a strong woman, and she wanted to prove to every person in Ivalice that she could rule perfectly well on her own. Marriage was not in her future. Her people were solely in her future. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, struggling with herself whether or not to open the sealed letter. She sighed again, knowing she had a duty to tend to whatever matters were contained in the letter.

Gracefully, the Queen walked across the room. She snatched the letter from the table and held it up to the light to read its envelope. Her eyes widened, and Ashe smiled with un-tameable excitement as she realized who the letter was from. Quickly, the dark-blonde retrieved her small letter opener and unsealed the envelope in her hand. She eagerly pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and then began reading.

It read:

"'My Dearest Ashe,

Today's coronation was better than anything I could have ever hoped for you. It brought me much joy to watch your official crowning and to see and hear the excitement shown by the people of Dalmasca. I know as well as you do that despite any past doubts or fears, Dalmasca has always been yours from the very beginning. Her people are loyal; they will never forget everything that you've done for them. You've sacrificed so much for the cause of peace, and for that, the people of Dalmasca will always cherish you as their Queen, their savior, and their leader. In time of peace or need, they will look to you, and I'm confident that you will show them the way...'"

Ashe smiled to herself. Larsa had always been so generous with words. He may still have been a boy, but inside, Ashe knew that Larsa was going to be a great Emperor. The Queen continued to read the letter then.

"'...I was so pleased to see our friends at the coronation as well. Basch and myself had been absolutely ecstatic at the thought of meeting you all once again (though you know Basch - he can only be openly ecstatic so much!) I know he was happy to see you again, Ashe, as was I. We must set up a date for us to meet again in the near future. We'll make a day out of it away from the business and politics. You must agree; I will eagerly await your response!

Penelo has written me several times in the past month. She and Vaan have commandeered their own ship. Neither of them have ever asked for anything in return for the aide they had given both you and I a year past. I was more than happy to help them fulfill the dream of having their own airship. My generosity came out of gratitude perhaps, but also out of friendship. I would've been more than glad to do it again had I the chance.

With that much said, I've almost forgotten to tell you the most important part of this letter! Penelo informed me that the ship, Balthier's ship, that had been in the care of she and Vaan has vanished! Stolen! When I read those words on her letter, I very nearly dropped the paper in shock! I nearly called out Basch to assemble the crew of the 8th Arcadian Imperial Fleet to go out in search of the airship. As I further read on, though, I realized that when Penelo had said _The Strahl_ had been stolen, she had actually meant that it had been _reclaimed_ by its rightful owner...'"

Ashe gasped, clutching Larsa's letter to her chest for a moment. Her breathing became heavier as the words she had just read continued to play over in her mind. _The Strahl had been reclaimed by its rightful owner? Rightful owner...Balthier? How could that be? _Ashe quickly smoothed the letter in her hands back out and finished reading the letter.

"'...I was so glad to hear that despite our former conclusion of their deaths, both Balthier and Fran are alive and well. Vaan and Penelo have already taken their leave to return to Balfonheim Port where the two of them are meant to be staying. Basch and I will be travelling to Balfonheim in two fortnights to welcome our friends' return. I encourage you to join us if your schedule will allow it. Until we meet again.

Fondly yours,

Larsa Solidor'"

Ashe's lips parted as a long, almost strained sigh was released. She took a few short paces back until her shapely legs touched the end of her bed. She slowly sat down, her hand resting on the letter in her lap. Her emotions were all over the place. She was so confused at what she should be feeling in those exact moments. Balthier was alive. He was _alive. _Ashe was many things - happy, overjoyed, angry, relieved. Ultimately, she allowed her emotions to momentarily overcome her. She lay down sideways on her bed; Larsa's letter was still in her hand as she cried herself to sleep. Ashe never cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Ashe's Reply**

Dawn. Ashe could recall of a time when such a simple magnificence such as the sunrise was nothing short of a Godsend. Her faith would be tested. Her strength would be weakened. She would feel as if she had walked into a dark abyss in which there was no escape at all. All would seem lost - and, then the sun would rise. The sun would rise, and everything she had have felt - fear, worry, doubt - it all would cease to exist for a few brilliant moments in time. Like the night relied on the day, so had Ashe. Despite all odds, a new day had always been the one thing she could find herself wrapped up in with the secure feeling of consistancy. As long as a new day dawned, Ashe would know that there was one aspect of life that could never be extinguished: hope.

_"As long as we have hope, nothing is impossible."_

Basch had once spoken such words of wisdom to her. Though once she would've never admitted it to herself, Ashe knew now that it had been because of Basch's guidance and his sword that she had succeeded in any task she had ever had laid before her before. His shady past no longer meant anything to her. He was and ever would been a good man. Such a conviction would forever be crystallized in the thoughts of all who lived and would live after him.

The Queen picked up a writing utensil as she sat down at her desk. Ashe's hand provided graceful, fluid movements to her pen as she began to write her response to Larsa's letter. She found herself stopping then, and for no apparant reason at all. Her gaze appeared focused on the task at hand, yet her eyes seemed to look right past the paper. A question began forming in her mind as she tried to decipher the purpose of her faulty hand. What was preventing her from finishing this letter? Although such a notion could have been answered with any number of false accusations of her conviction, the dark-blonde had no doubt whatsoever just what stopped her.

_Balthier._

A small sigh escaped the young woman's lips. She carefully laid down her pen atop her unfinished letter. Her fingers remained on the utensil as did her gaze. She brought up a hand to rest against her forehead; her slender body hunched forward in her seat as her free arm rested on the table in front of her.

So many things both invaded and evaded her mind at the same time. She recollected her feelings from the past. Though she had never given so much as an inkling for one to become suspicious of her true thoughts, the truth of the matter was that Ashe had always loved Balthier. The Queen scoffed inwardly. Admitting such a thing to herself felt absurd because she had never planned on falling in love with another after Rasler. She had been a Princess, and now she was Queen. He was a sky pirate. She and Balthier were from two entirely different worlds, yet for some reason, the worldly differances meant to set them apart served as a sort of backlash. Everything that he wasn't, everything she hated about him - it made her love him even more.

Some things could never be.

Vacating her seat, Ashe abandoned the unfinished letter and walked away. Minutes later, she found herself standing on her private balcony. It was a place she could usually find peace of mind. Looking out over the land now, though, only reminded her that somewhere out there was Balthier. It had been so long. Was he waiting for her? Would he even remember the person she was? Was Ashe foolish into thinking that by any small chance Balthier thought of her more than just another common conquest?

Such questions burdened the Queen's thoughts. The most burning question was the most complex one of all:

Did Balthier feel the same way about her that she did him?

Ashe folded her arms over her chest, sighing deeply as the warm winds caressed her sun-kissed skin. Her chin-length dark-blonde hair gently swayed about her pretty face. She raised a hand, her thumb and forefinger gently tugging at the corner of her bottom lip; she momentarily forgot that it was such a nasty habit to show a weakness such as a nervous tick, even if there was no one around.

"I am a foolish woman," Ashe said to herself.

Suddenly, movement below her balcony made Ashe's gaze lock onto it. She lowered her hands to rest on the railing as she watched party of Lord Larsa preparing to take leave from the gardens. Her eyes followed the armor-clad General she knew to be Basch as he accompanied the young Emperor to his escort. As much as she tried not to think about it, for some reason she could only hear Basch's voice in her head. Ashe had grown to know him quite well in the past. It was obvious to her exactly what he would have to say to her about this particular situation.

_"I know what you'd say to me, Basch. You'd tell me to let him go, wouldn't you?" she thought to herself._

Ashe's brows stitched together and she frowned as she lowered her head somewhat. As much as she hated to accept it, if Basch had said something like that to her, she knew he'd be right. She was Queen after all. For her, love was just another sacrifice.

"Good-bye, Lady Ashe!" came the familiar sound of Larsa's voice, just as the dark-blonde had prepared to recoil back into her room in shame and despair.

The Queen lifted her head. Her dark gaze focused on the young lord as he stuck half his body out the window of his escort in order to see her. She could hear the distant protests on the wind of Larsa's aides urging him back inside. Ashe couldn't help but to smile to herself, and she waved to him. However great a ruler was, there was still room for growing up and maturing - Larsa was a prime example. As his escort prepared to leave, something suddenly awakened within Ashe's heart. It pained her deeply. She gasped, not understanding at all just what this feeling was inside. Whatever it was, though, it told her not to allow Larsa to leave - not until she gave him the reply to the letter in which she had never meant to send.

Just as the boy Emperor was about to disappear back into his carriage, Ashe called out to him before she could contain herself.

"Larsa!" she exclaimed. "Wait for me!"

Perhaps shouting hadn't been the most flattering moment in her new life as Queen, but it was surely effective. Ashe put aside all her doubts and fears as she exited her chambers and darted down the hallway like a bird preparing for flight. She was aware of all the queer stares she received as she made haste towards the gardens, but she ignored them. Gods knew Ashe would have to answer for her un-Queen like demeanor at a later time, but she didn't care. This was an emergency.

Soon, the familiar figure of the dark-haired child Emperor came into view. Larsa, after spotting Ashe, immediately rushed to meet her halfway across the terrace. Although her thoughts were in another place entirely, the dark-blonde still found herself watching the unusual motion of Larsa's heavy-made sword as he sprinted. It seemed absolutely ridiculous that someone his size had such a large, fine weapon, but Ashe would never poke fun. He, like her, was a great swordsman. Finally, as the two met face-to-face, her hands made contact with his shoulders, and his hands with her elbows. Concern was etched in his youthful features as he looked up at her with curious brown eyes. Ashe briefly glanced over his shoulder to see Basch approaching behind Larsa. She nodded towards him, before turning her attention back to the boy before her.

"Does something trouble you, M'lady?" Larsa asked.

For a moment, Ashe just looked at him. How strange that he would choose to use that exact phrase at this moment in time. Gods above, she was indeed troubled, and it was because of one man. The Queen knew that she would never be freed from such preposterous thoughts surrounding Balthier - at least, she wouldn't be until she saw him again one last time.

"Yes - I mean, no. No, Larsa, I'm fine," Ashe replied. "I received your note. Are you still planning to travel to Balfonheim?"

Larsa seemed almost relieved at Ashe's response. He had thought something terrible had occured by her initial reaction. Thankful that it was nothing, he took a half step back in order to return personal space to the two of them.

"Well, yes, of course. As I said in my note, we leave in two fortnights. I have some official business to attend to beforehand," Larsa answered.

"If you'll permit it, I would like to accompany you," Ashe said, not faultering in her words despite her unruly decision to see Balthier again. She glanced at Basch, and then back at Larsa. "Both of you."

A smile graced the dark-haired boy's lips.

"I had not expected your reply so soon, but I am thrilled that you have accepted my invitation!" the boy cooed. "My answer is yes, of course!"

The boy Emperor turned from the Queen to look up at his right-hand man. Basch, who had since removed his heavy helmet, breathed in a breath of fresh air and ran a hand back through his short, reddish-blonde hair, before glancing down at Larsa.

"Basch, the Lady Ashe is to accompany us to Balfonheim. Give heed warning for an escort to bring her so that she may meet us in advance to our arrival. I leave the details in your capable hands," the dark-haired boy instructed, without flaw.

"Very well, M'lord. It shall be done," Basch replied, with a definite nod. He briefly rested a hand on the boy's adolescent-thin shoulders. "But, for now, we must depart."

Larsa nodded, before looking back at Ashe. He raised one her hands to his lips and kissed it.

"I look forward to you joining us. Until we meet again, Lady Ashe," he said.

Ashe managed to smile faintly, and then curtsied. Larsa treaded on ahead of Basch, whom momentarily paused to bow respectively, and also give Ashe a reassuring smile. She watched until the two of them reached their escort and departed.

_Two days._


End file.
